winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lamya
|weapon = Sceptre of Apophis |occupation = Dark Priestess |origin = Egypt, Earth |relationship = Apophis (lord/master) Bloom, Stella and Flora (enemies) Unnamed Mummy Servants |comic = #93: Revenge of the Mummy |lcomic = #93: Revenge of the Mummy}}High Priestess Lamya is a character that appears exclusively within the Winx Club Comic Series. Her first and only appearance is during the Hallowinx mini-series in Issue 93: Revenge of the Mummy, where she had been resurrected thanks to the magic that the Winx had returned to Earth. A servant under the Egyptian God of Darkness and Chaos, Lamya made it her duty to plunge Gardenia into darkness as she tried to summon Apophis so that he could rule over the planet. Appearance Lamya's skin is pale and grey. She has short dark-green hair that ends just above her shoulders and piercing green eyes similar to snakes'. Her frame is very slender and she can sometimes be seen with fangs and claws. She has glowing green eyes. Lamya wears a five-pointed golden headdress decorated in small red jewels. There is a dark purple fan-shaped plate holding it together and a cobra-shaped ornament at the center. A small white jewel rests on her forehead, and two orange ad white striped earrings hang from her earlobes. As a mummy, Lamya is covered in tattered, old bandages and bits of these bandages flare out from various places on her arms. She wears an orange and white striped necklace that covers most of her chest, with gold plates covering her breasts. She wears two golden bracelets on each of her wrists and a gold belt on her waist just above a long and tattered old skirt that flows down to her ankles with an opening on the right side. Throughout her appearance, Lamya is often seen carrying the Sceptre of Apophis which is a slim, black staff with a golden cobra head decorated in other precious metals. Lamya Full.png Personality Lamya is a very fearsome and persistent woman. Having devoted both her life and afterlife to Apophis, her dark lord, Lamya strives to ensure that the world is in his image and goes to great lengths to make it happen; even going so far as to force a solar eclipse just to prove that her dark lord had not lost in his ancient battle against Ra, the God of Light and Order. She is so driven when it comes to giving her dark lord the chance to "reclaim the Earth" that she becomes merciless towards those who stand in her way and will act accordingly, even if it is towards innocent bystanders as a result. She is also prideful, mainly due to her position as high priestess and, as mentioned before, she will silence those who try to assert themselves above her. Comics #93: Revenge of the Mummy Lamya makes her debut at the very beginning of Issue 93, where she springs from the sarcophagus inside of Gardenia Museum's Egyptian Exhibit. She had been resurrected due to the magic that had been returned to Earth, but she is left disoriented and lost by her current surroundings. She takes a look outside to find that it is bright and sunny outside and quickly believes that Ra, the Sun God, must have defeated her lord. To prove that Apophis, the God of Darkness, had not lost to Ra, Lamya breaks a display case to get her hands on the Sceptre of Apophis and uses it to create a solar eclipse in Apophis' name. Lamya is seen again ransacking the Gardenia Museum as she resurrects her mummified servants to attack the museum guards, demanding to know why they were taken from the sacred lands of Egypt, where she and her followers were supposed to rest eternally within the pyramids. Just then, she is interrupted by Bloom, Stella and Flora, who have come to put a stop to whatever plans she may have. The four of them engage in a fight where Lamya reveals her ability to transform her body into sand at will as she makes quick work of Flora after dodging her thorny vines. She then tries to attack Bloom, but her fire magic burns Lamya's arm, turning it into glass and shattering it. Fortunately for the mummified priestess, she can regenerate her lost arm. Stella tries to attack Lamya but cannot conjure up a strong enough burst of light because of the solar eclipse. Lamya then has her servants restrain the Winx but they are quickly freed by their fairy pets. As they are freed, Lamya recognizes the shining aura that surrounds them as one she had seen in the past. Bloom accuses Lamya of trying to confuse them until Lamya clarifies that their shining aura is similar to one that had resurrected her in the past, allowing her to feed on the fears of the people nearby. Once the Winx realize that they are the reason for Lamya's return, Lamya assures them that their actions will not go unpunished as the eclipse she had set in motion will be one that lasts for eternity. She then attacks the Winx, hoping to send them straight to Anubis' kingdom, but the three fairies and their fairy pets disappear just before the blast hits them. Lamya does not linger on this for too long as she believes that seizing the land for Apophis takes priority. Lamya is not seen again until the fairy trio bust into the pyramid she had erected in the middle of her magical desert over Gardenia. Vowing to make sure they do not escape alive a second time, Lamya sends her mummified servants after the Winx as she leaves for the pool in the center to summon her dark lord. She is almost successful in doing so, though, unfortunately for her, Lamya is attacked by the Winx's fairy pets and loses the Sceptre of Apophis in the process. With the sceptre now broken, all of its effects begin to fade away, meaning that the sun can now shine on Gardenia once again. As Apophis fades away, Stella regains her powers and Lamya is destroyed by Stella after she receives a golden spear given to her by Ginger. Lamya's desert and pyramid soon crumble into nothingness along with her. Magical Abilities Lamya showcases a wide range of magical abilities throughout her short appearance, however, it seems as though she can only do so with through the Sceptre of Apophis. Firstly, she can block out the sun for an unspecified amount of time by causing a solar eclipse. Secondly, Lamya can resurrect or reanimate the mummified remains of her followers to get them to do her bidding. Lastly, with enough dark energy or dark magic in the area, Lamya can summon her lord Apophis into the world. One major power of Lamya's that she can seemingly use without the Sceptre is that she can turn her body into sand. that way, she makes herself faster and harder to hit. She can also transform the land around her into a vast desert, which can be seen when she does so to Gardenia in order to erect a pyramid. Lamya can also regenerate lost limbs as she reforms her left arm after Bloom burns it while it is sand, turning it into glass and shattering it in the process. Despite how versatile Lamya's powers may be, she can be rendered helpless by having the Sceptre of Apophis either taken from her or destroyed. The latter is a more unfortunate result for the mummified priestess as, once the Sceptre is destroyed, all of the effects of its magic disappear along with it. She also seems to be weak towards sunlight as Stella was able to reduce her into nothing but ashes once her powers had returned. Trivia *Lamya and her name were inspired by Lamia, a figure from Greek Mythology who was the daughter of the legendary King Belus of Egypt and the Queen Lybie of Libya. Lamia was beloved by the King of the Gods Zeus. Zeus's jealous wife, Hera, destroyed Lamia's children as punishment and turned her into a part-snake creature who stole children to kill them and seduced young men before eating them. According to some versions of the legend of Lamia, she wore a snake on her forehead. *According to Egyptian Mythology, Apophis (Apep ''in Ancient Egyptian, ''Apophis, Ἄποφις in ancient Greek) was an ancient God of Chaos who was the enemy of Light and Order, and the eternal enemy of the Sun God Ra, who was the Creator of the Universe. Apophis was represented as a giant snake in ancient Egyptian art. **The role of the Shadow Phoenix, who is the embodiment of the void before the creation of the universe and the opposite of the Great Dragon, who embodies Light and created the universe in Winx Club, is very similar to that of Apophis as the embodiment of Chaos and the enemy of Ra, who embodies Light, Order and created the universe. *According to the museum tour guide, everything within the Egyptian Exhibit dates back to the Fifth Dynasty of Egypt, which approximately began at 2949, ending at 2345 BC. This would make Lamya close to 5,000 years old. **To be exact, she would be somewhere between 4,960 and 4,356 years old, as Issue 93 was released in December of 2011. Category:Winx Club Category:Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Magical Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Dead Characters Category:Mummies Category:Egypt